Touched
by Carlye
Summary: S1 based Max and Logan romance fanfic. Chapter 3 summary: Max and Logan leave for Japan
1. Safe in Your Arms

Title: Touched  
  
Author: Carlye  
  
Rating: R for sexual content (It probably could be PG-13, but things might get "steamier" later on so if figured better safe than sorry).  
  
Hi everyone, this is my first Dark Angel fanfic. It's a Max/Logan romance story. I hope you all enjoy it, and thanks for reading!!  
  
Author's Note: I remember very little about the second season of the show, and due to stuff that was going on I missed a lot of S2 episodes. However, I have watched and rewatched the first season on dvd, and can't wait until the season 2 dvd comes out. So I apologize if something in my story doesn't agree or contradicts with the events in the second season. There are some season 1 spoilers, so read at your own risk if you haven't seen some episodes.  
  
If you have any questions or comments please feel free to email me at: Cordelia7879@aol.com  
Thank you and enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer: The characters in the following story do not belong to me. They are property of the creators of Dark Angel, James Cameron and Charles H. Eglee.  
  
Chapter 1: Safe in Your Arms  
Logan and Max had gradually become more than "just friends". After over a year of casual dinners at Logan's and many bottles of pre-pulse wine, Max and Logan had become increasingly more comfortable with each other. They has stopped talking about regular chit chat, and started to talk about more personal things, like Logan's life before the pulse and , and some of Max's more pleasant memories from her past. Logan had even shared some details about Valerie and Daphne and the ending of their relationships. And Max had told Logan about her escape from Manticore and Hannah rescuing her. As the two shared more personal things they also began spending more and more time together. It seemed like Max was always over Logan's and the two were eating dinner almost every night. There relationship was growing stronger day by day. It was clear it was only a matter of time before something happened between the two.  
  
One Monday morning while Max was working at Jampony she got a page from Logan, which wasn't that unusual. She picked up the payphone to call him back less 5 seconds after he had paged her, "Hey Logan, Max, hittin ya back."  
  
Logan answered happily, yet surprised at her promptness, "Hey Max, glad to hear from you, I have to ask you about something I'm working on. Do you think you could stop by after work?"  
  
"Sure, I could do that, no problem Logan."  
  
"Thanks Max. Oh, do you want to stay for dinner after."  
  
"Sure, sounds great. Need me to pick anything up?"  
  
"No thanks, I've got it all taken care of."  
  
"Okay, I'll see when I get off work," Max said as she hung up the phone. She started walking to her locker when Normal stopped her.  
  
"Max, I got a hot run, 615 Maple- Sector 6," Normal ordered.  
  
"Got It."  
  
"Hey Max, I'm headed over that way, I'll go with you," Original Cindy called to Max.  
  
After Max and Original Cindy had made their deliveries and they started riding back to Jampony. Original Cindy asked, "So, you going to Crash tonight?"  
  
"Can't," Max answered.  
  
"Going over your hot boy's AGAIN?"  
  
"Yes, but it's not what you think. We're not like that."  
  
"Yeah, okay. How many nights did you go over there last week?"  
  
"Four," Max admitted with a sigh.  
  
"Four times, girl, in one week, and nothin's happened, now that is hard to believe."  
  
"Like I've said before, we're not like that."  
  
"Original Cindy is not stupid. I know there's gotta be some sorta feelings between you and him. I mean the way he looks at you, the way you look at him. You both want to be more than friends, but your each afraid to tell the other person that. And don't even try to say 'you're not like that', because Original Cindy can see right through you."  
  
"Maybe you're right, but I really don't want to mess things up, I mean we have a really great friendship going, and I don't want to mess up a good thing."  
  
"But if you don't take a chance, you might miss out on a better thing."  
  
"I guess," Max admitted.  
  
"I wanna know how this date goes."  
  
"It's not a date."  
  
"Well, not yet," Original Cindy said confidently.  
  
"I'll tell you what happens tonight when I get back to apartment."  
  
"That's if you come back to the apartment tonight."  
  
Max and Original Cindy laughed as they arrived back at Jampony.  
  
Max couldn't stop thinking about Logan. She kept wondering if she should take Original Cindy's advice and tell Logan she wanted to be more than friends. Or should she just wait and see where the relationship went. She just couldn't decide. When the end of the day rolled around she still didn't know what to do. She went to Logan's apartment feeling anxious, confused, but still excited. She'd never felt so strange. In the elevator her heart was beating so fast and her head couldn't stop spinning. Maybe she should have cancelled, it was the eleventh hour and she couldn't turn back now. She got to Logan's floor, and knocked on his apartment door. Logan answered and his face lit up when he saw her.  
  
"Max, glad you could come."  
  
"Well, I'm happy to be here," she smiled, "thanks for inviting me for dinner." "You're welcome."  
  
They went into the living room and Max looked into the kitchen and could see a table set for two and a freshly open bottle of wine.  
  
"What did you want me to help you with, is it your latest eyes only case?"  
  
"Well, not exactly, but lets talk about it later. The dinner's ready, and I wouldn't want it to get cold."  
  
Logan wheeled into the kitchen to take the chicken out of the oven. "I put garlic on it, the way you like it."  
  
"Thanks," Max said. Aww, he remembered, that's so cute, she thought.  
  
Logan smiled and put the dinner on the table while Max poured the wine into the awaiting glasses. At first they both seemed a little apprehensive, but they soon began talking about their day and other chit chat.  
  
"Logan, this chicken is so good. I think it might be the best you've ever made it."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"My compliments to the chef," Max said with a smile.  
  
Logan laughed a little to himself and smiled at Max in return. They finished their dinner, and Max helped Logan clear the table and wash the dishes and put the leftovers away. After they finished cleaning up Max and Logan went into the living room. Max helped Logan onto the couch and she sat next to him. She took a sip of her wine and put the glass on the coffee table. Should she take the plunge, tell Logan she wanted to start dating him? She was so scared, she just had to, and she had to do something.  
  
"Logan" "Max" they said in unison  
  
"You first," Max said.  
  
"Alright," Logan replied with a smile. "Thanks to you getting my file from Dr. Vertes' office I've gotten in touch with her colleague in Tokyo, Dr. Deyama. I told him about my spinal cord injury and about the treatments Dr. Vertes had tried. He said that he believes he can help me if I can get to Tokyo before he leaves for South Africa next Friday. I bought a ticket for a flight leaving next Tuesday.  
  
"What happened to the exoskeleton Phil gave you?" Max interrupted.  
  
"It keeps having mechanical problems, and besides it's only a temporary fix, I really want to be able to walk again, without any weird machinery."  
  
"I see. What does this doctor in Tokyo know about me and Manticore?"  
  
"He knows I have a friend who because of a 'genetic mutation' has extra stem cells in her blood, but I'm sure he doesn't know about Manticore or X5s."  
  
"And you're sure you want to do this?"  
  
"Yes, I think I should at least try,"  
  
"Do you think he'll do something that'll work?"  
  
"Who knows," he smiled at her, "Max, I want you to come with me."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I'm only going for two days, so you wouldn't miss a lot of work. If you don't want to come that's okay, I just thought."  
  
"I'll go," Max interrupted.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I'll go to Tokyo with you."  
  
"Really," Logan's face lit up, "Thank you."  
  
"No problem. I mean this thing sounds very important to you. But I just want you to know something," Max said slightly angry.  
  
"I'm listening."  
  
"I don't care about whether you can walk or not, it's never been the wheelchair or the exoskeleton or anything like that for me. I've never thought any less of you, never saw you as being weak, and you've never been half a man to me. Logan, you've always been the same great guy that I love. So don't go changing for me, Bling, or anybody else, but if this is something you want to do for yourself then I support you." Then max thought to herself, oh my God, did she just say love? Had she just told Logan that she loved him? What would he do? What would he say? She turned her face away.  
  
Logan put his hand on her face and gently turned her head to face his. A smile lit up his face. "Max, I love you too."  
  
"Really?" Max asked with her pleading brown eyes.  
  
"How could I not. You're the most beautiful person I've ever seen. Max, you're so beautiful in everyway. I've wanted to tell you that since I met you. I've always loved you."  
  
Their eyes met and they move toward each other and their lips locked. Even though it wasn't the first time they had kissed it was clearly the most powerful and loving. They kissed for what seemed like hours, they were full of passion and emotion. Logan put his arms around her and pulled her closer to him. She felt calm, safe, and loved; all feelings she never felt before. Logan started kissing down her neck as Max put her hands in his hair. He moved his kisses back to her mouth as he helped Max take off her dark red sweater to reveal her black tank top underneath. Max started to unbutton Logan's blue shirt, and stared in awe of well defined chest muscles and abs. When she had opened the last button she slipped the shirt of his strong arms and tossed behind the couch with a giggle. She started laying kisses along his neck and shoulders and down his chest. Logan gingerly and slowly lifted Max's tank top over her head, showing her black, delicate lace bra to him. He tossed the tank next to his shirt behind the couch. He put his arms around her and pulled her onto his lap. He gently caressed her face and twirled her hair with his fingers. His arms where so strong around her, she felt safe and felt like she could let her guard down. He kissed along her face and then landed a long, passionate kiss on her lips. Logan laid her down on the couch and started kissing her stomach and drawing arbitrary designs on her sides. Max put her arms around Logan and lifted her head to kiss him; she slipped her tongue in his mouth and started wrestling with his tongue. Logan carefully embraced her and gentled cradled her head in his hand. As their kiss broke, Logan let out a small laugh. "Oh, I almost forgot. Didn't you want to ask me something?"  
  
"I think we covered that," Max replied with a laugh as she leaned toward him and kissed his cheek.  
  
The End (of chapter 1) Stay tuned for updates, and thanks for reading!! 


	2. Tears of Joy

Title: Touched Author: Carlye Rated: R (This chapter's much milder though) Author's Note: Hey everyone, welcome to chapter 2!!!!! I hope you all are enjoying the story thus far and I hope you will continue reading. Thanks Disclaimer: The characters in the following story do not belong to me. They are property of the creators of Dark Angel, James Cameron and Charles H. Eglee.  
  
Chapter 2: Tears of Joy  
Max had arrived at Jampony half and hour late, which was pretty good considering she had to go back to her apartment to shower and change. She managed to sneak past Normal who was slightly preoccupied yelling at Sketchy for something (as usual). She tiptoed past them and went to open her locker.  
  
Original Cindy tapped her on the shoulder, "Boo, where were you last night?"  
  
Max smiled, "You know where."  
  
"So what is this afterglow?" Original Cindy laughed, "I told you! I said you weren't going to come home last night. So how did it go? Did you tell Logan how you feel?"  
  
"Max and Original Cindy, I got runs for you guys," Normal interrupted.  
  
"Normal, we're on a break!" Original Cindy told Normal not even paying attention she was so anxious to hear what Max had to say.  
  
"Fine, but this the problem with America today, you're all a bunch of slackers anyway! I don't know why I put up with any of you;" He continued his speech as he started walking away back to the front desk."  
  
"Blah, Blah, Blah," Original Cindy mocked, "Now back to your date last night. Now did you tell him how you felt, or did you just jump him as soon as you walked through the door."  
  
"Well, I kind of told him by accident. I said something like 'you're the same guy I love', or something like that, without even realizing it."  
  
"Oh my God, now that is huge."  
  
"I know!"  
  
"What happened next?'  
  
"He told me he loved me too."  
  
"Aww, now that's a sweet guy."  
  
"Then we kissed for a while, actually a long time, and that was really it."  
  
"Then why were you there all night?"  
  
"We feel asleep on the couch."  
  
"I thought you didn't sleep."  
  
"Well, he fell asleep with his arms around me, and I didn't want to leave."  
  
"Now that is cute, Boo. So, tell me, is Logan a good kisser."  
  
"The best," a smile crept across Max's face as she remembered the events of last night.  
  
"Girl, if this isn't love, I don't know what is."  
  
"There's really no such thing as love, it's just a response to physical excitement where the body releases hormones like norepinephrine, dopamine, and oxytocin, which causes feelings associated with love."  
  
"How very unromantic of you."  
  
"Hey, it's science."  
  
"But do you honestly think that the feelings you have for Logan and the events of last night, are all due to some hormones in your body, and that you had Logan had no control over how you felt."  
  
"Well maybe it's not the most optimistic way to look at it."  
  
"Ya think."  
  
"I guess science doesn't have all the answers."  
  
Normal Interrupted their conversation, "Breaks over, get back to work!"  
  
Max and Original Cindy walk over to the desk to get their deliveries; they figured they shouldn't make Normal any angrier.  
  
Normal gives a package to each of them, "Max, 562 West Main in Sector 5. Original Cindy, 82 Harrison Court in Sector 12."  
  
As they were riding out and about to go in different directions Cindy yelled out to Max, "What's the next step with you and Logan?"  
  
"I'm going to Tokyo with him next week," Max yelled back as she rode off.  
  
"And THIS she doesn't tell me!" Original Cindy said to herself as she laughed.  
  
After making her delivery Max found the long bike ride back a good time for reflection. She thought about what had happened last night, how happy she was, and wondered where things would go from here. She kept thinking about Logan and his sexy stubbly beard, and his glasses which made him look intelligent and refined. I need a cold shower, she thought to herself as she tried to push the thought of his strong chest and arm muscles out of her mind.  
  
When she got back to Jampony Original Cindy nearly jumped down her throat. "What is this about Japan?"  
  
Max explained about how Logan wanted to go see a doctor in Japan and he had invited her to go with him.  
  
"And you don't tell me this," Original Cindy commented.  
  
"I was going to, but Normal made us get back to work."  
  
"All right, I'll let this one slide. Hey, after our next delivery, do you wanna go get some lunch."  
  
"Sure, but I have to stop by Logan's. I left my tank top there.  
  
"What! You took your clothes off? I thought all you guys did was kiss."  
  
"We did, just not always on the lips."  
  
"Boo, what's with you not tellin me these things?"  
  
"A girl's gotta have some secrets."  
  
"Yes, but not from her homegirl."  
  
"Well, I've told you everything now. But are there any other details you would like to know?"  
  
"What exactly do you mean by kissing places other than the lips? And what clothes came off?  
  
"Our pants stayed on, ok."  
  
"Alright, that answers my questions, thank you."  
  
"Why are you so worried anyway? I thought you said lesbians moved in with each other after the second date."  
  
"The rules are different for heterosexuals, you should know that. How many times have you heard the saying about 'buying the cow'?"  
  
"Well nothing like that happened last night."  
  
"Good."  
  
They both laughed at the conversation they just had. Normal came over and gave them their next delivery assignments.  
  
When Max and Original Cindy got back to Jampony after their deliveries Max said, "Hey, you ready to go to lunch."  
  
"I thought you had to get your clothes from Logan's."  
  
"Well come with me, then we can stop by the coffee shop on the corner of his block."  
  
"You want me to come with you to Logan's? Why?"  
  
"It's not a big deal; it's just on the way."  
  
"You want me to come so they'll be less awkwardness between you too."  
  
"Well, that too."  
  
"Girl, I can read you like a book."  
  
Max and Original Cindy rode over to Logan's building and knocked on his apartment door. Bling answered the door and said, "Hi Max, come on in."  
  
"Hey Bling, this is my friend Original Cindy."  
  
"Nice to meet you," Bling said and shook Original Cindy's hand.  
  
"Same here."  
  
"Bling, is Logan here?" Max asked.  
  
"No, sorry Max," Bling answered, "He went to work on something, but he told me you'd probably be stopping by. Your shirt's on the table over there." He pointed to an end table next to the sofa.  
  
"Hey Bling," Original Cindy asked, "Did you hear anything about last night?"  
  
"No, Logan didn't tell me anything."  
  
"Well glad to know I wasn't the only they were holding out on."  
  
Max walked over to the end table and saw that there was a letter on top of her shirt with her name printed on the envelope. She picked up both items. "Thanks Bling," She said as she and Original Cindy started walking to the door.  
  
"I'll tell Logan you stopped by."  
  
"Thanks, bye," Max said as she left the apartment.  
  
Original Cindy and Max walked down to the corner coffee shop and sat down. Max took the letter out of her pocket and started looking at the envelope.  
  
"What's that?" Original Cindy asked.  
  
"A letter from Logan," Max replied.  
  
"Well, open it."  
  
Max opened the letter and found a plane ticket to Tokyo for next Tuesday at 10 am. She also found a poem Logan had written.  
  
Dearest Max,  
Thank you so much for supporting me  
Your help and guidance mean everything.  
Your strength and love has helped me through.  
I don't know what I would do with out you.  
You made me feel strong when I felt weak.  
Often I look in your eyes and cannot speak.  
I look at you and I see a queen-- With the most beautiful face I've ever seen. I can't wait to be with my love--  
In the "land of the rising sun".  
Love always,  
Logan  
  
Tears started clouding her eyes as she reflected on the words of the poem.  
"Max, are you ok?" Original Cindy asked.  
  
"I'm fine, I'm happy for once instead of sad. I guess they're tears of joy"  
  
The End of Chapter 2  
Thanks for reading!  
More updates coming soon. 


	3. Travel Jitters

Title: Touched  
  
Author: Carlye  
  
Rated: R  
  
Authors Note: Sorry this chapter took so long. I just got really busy all of a sudden and school started and there I was every night with around 6 or 7 hours of homework (Evil Lit Class!). So I hope you guys like this chapter and thanks for the great reviews!  
  
Disclaimer: The characters in the following story do not belong to me. They are property of the creators of Dark Angel, James Cameron and Charles H. Eglee.  
  
Chapter 3: Travel Jitters  
  
The next week had been spent preparing for the anticipated trip to Tokyo. Max had tried extra hard not to piss Normal off so he would let her have a few days off. During this time she didn't spend a lot of time with Logan, she had talked to him frequently on the phone about the trip. They discussed where they were going to stay, what they were going to do, and Logan's trip to the doctor. Max thought it would be wise not to spend a lot of time together before the trip because she didn't want to rush things or go to fast, even though she knew this might be close to impossible with the two of them spending all that time alone together on the other side of the planet. She tried hard not to think about Logan and focused her energy on other things.  
  
On Sunday night, only 2 days before the anticipated trip, Max met Original Cindy and Kendra at Crash.  
  
"Hey guys," Max said as she walked in and sat down at the table with them.  
  
"Hey Max," Original Cindy and Kendra said together.  
  
"Only 2 days left, are you all ready?" Original Cindy asked.  
  
"I think so," Max said nervously.  
  
"What's wrong?" Kendra asked.  
  
"Nothing, just a little anxious," Max answered.  
  
"You're worried about Logan," Original Cindy interrupted.  
  
Max looked down as a slight blush came across her face.  
  
"Ha, knew it. I know you haven't been over there all week and every time he calls you, you try to get off the phone as soon as you can."  
  
"But Max, you told Logan how you felt and he reciprocated. Everything's out in the open, so what is there to be scared of?" Kendra asked.  
  
"That's just it, everything's out there. I just think things are going too fast, but I don't know if I can, or want to slow things down. I mean, we spent 1 night together, where nothing happened, and now we're going away together, that seems like a big jump."  
  
"You just have to let things happen. Don't be so worried about it," Kendra replied.  
  
"Yeah, you don't have to do anything you don't want to do. But you also can do anything and everything your comfortable with, if you catch my drift," Original Cindy commented.  
  
Max and Kendra laughed.  
  
"Don't be concerned with what you're supposed to or not supposed to do at this stage of your relationship. Just do what feels right," Kendra said after she composed herself.  
  
"So let's talk about your trip," Original Cindy interrupted.  
  
"Good idea. What plans have you made already?" Kendra asked.  
  
"Well our flight leaves Tuesday at 2 pm, and we arrive Wednesday at 5:30pm. Logan's doctor's appointment is Thursday Morning, and we're coming back Friday afternoon."  
  
"I thought Logan said 2 days," Original Cindy said.  
  
"Well we're there less than that, but with traveling it works out to be 4."  
  
"Oh here Max," Kendra said handing her a book, "this is one of my Japanese phrase books. I also put in a piece of paper with some important words and Japanese customs."  
  
"Thank you Kendra, I'm sure this will come in handy," Max said graciously.  
  
"No problem Max."  
  
"Do you know what you guys are going to do while you're there?" Original Cindy asked.  
  
"No, not yet, we're just going to see how it goes. There's plenty of stuff to do, so we shouldn't be bored, and we're only there for a short time."  
  
"You should have lots of fun, I hear it's amazing there," Kendra said.  
  
"And if you run out of things to do, there's always Logan," Original Cindy said jokingly.  
  
"Oh my God, I can't believe you just said that!" Max said with a stunned expression on her face.  
  
"I'm kidding!"  
  
Tuesday rolled around and Max had packed all her stuff and had her suitcase by the door. She was all dressed wearing jeans and a black t- shirt. As she paced back and forth Original Cindy called out, "if you don't stop you're going to wear a hole in the floor."  
  
"Sorry," Max called back but continued walking.  
  
Original Cindy walked over to Max and stood in front of her. "Girl, calm down."  
  
"Sorry, I know I've gone on vacation with Logan before but we were just friends then. Now there's that whole relationship thing. I guess it kinda scares me."  
  
"It's okay Max, new things can be scary. What time is Logan picking you up?"  
  
"11"  
  
"All right then, but Logan's gonna be here any minute, so do you have everything you need."  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine," Max said as she continued to pace.  
  
A few minutes later the doorbell rang. Max felt her stomach drop; Original Cindy reached out and gave Max a hug. "It'll be alright Max, now go have a good time."  
  
"Thank you," Max said and she walked over and answered the door.  
  
"Hi Max" "Hi Logan" They said in unison, each with the awkwardness of a high school first date.  
  
"Are you ready to go," Logan asked.  
  
"Yep," Max said as she grabbed her suitcase, "Thanks Original Cindy."  
  
"No problem Max. You guys have fun."  
  
"Thank you," Logan replied.  
  
"Bye," Max said as she closed the door. And the 2 were off and they went down to Logan's car and started driving to the airport.  
  
"So Max, how are you?"  
  
"I'm fine, a little nervous though; I've gone this far away before."  
  
"Oh, you shouldn't be nervous, you'll be fine. There's nothing to be worried about."  
  
"Thanks," Max smiled. She felt calmer already. His voice and his eyes made her feel safe and warm; she knew nothing could happen to her as long as he was around. Max looked over at Logan and saw him smiling at her. They both laughed at this juvenile flirtation.  
  
They came to a stop at a red light and Logan looked over at Max. "Thanks for coming with me, it really means a lot."  
  
"No problem Logan, it's nothing."  
  
"What do you mean nothing? I asked you to come half way around the world with me, and you say yes without thinking about it. I don't think that's nothing."  
  
"You're so sweet," Max replied as a smile crept across her face.  
  
"Not as sweet as you."  
  
Max and Logan looked into each other's faces and leaned toward each other for a sweet, passionate kiss. They continued to kiss until they heard honking behind them. They laughed and started driving again, but they kept their hands held together. Max had realized that she wasn't nervous anymore, she felt secure. Funny how the thing she feared brought her relief she needed, she thought to herself.  
  
They arrived at the airport checked their bags and got to the gate. They still had half an hour before their plane was scheduled to take off. Max decided to walk around a little bit, she walked around the shops and food stands. She came back to the gate fifteen minutes later with a brown paper bag and found Logan typing away on his laptop.  
  
"I got coffee and muffins," Max said as she handed Logan a chocolate chip one.  
  
"Thanks," he replied as he took it but still remained focused on his computer screen.  
  
Max turned to him and whispered softly in his ear, "are you sure it's wise to be working on eyes only here?"  
  
"I'm not working on that, this is one of my freelance stories."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"But on that front, I hope Bling can handle it while I'm gone. Maybe I should call him, I'm not sure I told him about."  
  
"Stop, this week isn't about saving the world. This week is about you getting better."  
  
"At least that's what I'm hoping for."  
  
"This time it's going to work, I can feel it," she said as she smiled at him reassuringly.  
  
"Thank you, Max," Logan said as he looked at her adoringly, closed his laptop and placed his arm around her.  
  
Max slid closer to him. He twisted her brown locks in his fingers he turned to her and whispered, "I love you" and kissed her on the cheek.  
  
She looked into his eyes as her heart melted. "Oh Logan, I love you too," she said sweetly as she took his head in her hands and touched her lips to his. He cradled her face in his hands and as their kiss broke they touched their foreheads together and lightly laughed as they stared deeply into the others eyes. They went to kiss again, but an announcement broke their tender moment, "flight 417 to Tokyo now boarding."  
  
"Guess this'll have to wait," Max said sadly.  
  
"I can wait forever," Logan replied.  
  
Max and Logan kissed quickly one more time before gathering their carryon baggage and boarded the plane. Max helped Logan into his seat and the flight attendants moved his wheelchair to the back area.  
  
After Max had taken her seat, Logan reached over and grabbed her hand. "Are you nervous?" Logan asked her.  
  
"Nah, just I've never been this far away before, but I'll be ok," She replied with a smile.  
  
Max took out the phrase book from her carryon bag and started flipping through it. Logan looked over to her and asked, "What're you reading?"  
  
"It's a Japanese phrase and custom book. Kendra lent it to me."  
  
"That was nice of her."  
  
"Yeah, should come in handy."  
  
"Probably will," Logan replied.  
  
The plane took off smoothly and as soon as the captain approved the use of electronic devices [airline safety is important!! LOL] Logan took out his laptop and started working again. Max looked over at him, Logan was nothing if he wasn't dedicated.  
  
She turned toward him and said, "I thought I said no working." She reached over and closed the lid of the laptop down.  
  
"Okay Max, I'll stop." Logan shut off his computer and placed it in under the seat.  
  
"You know what they say about 'all work and no play'," Max said with an arch smile.  
  
Max lifted up the armrest and slid closer to Logan. He put his arm around her and kissed her. He twirled the hair around her face with his hand and whispered, "I love you" into her ear. Max turned her head toward him with a smile replied, "I love you too," as she leaned toward him and kissed his lips tenderly.  
  
As their kissing continued and announcement came over the speaker, "attention all passengers our in-flight entertainment will be starting shortly the flight attendants will be coming around shortly with headsets.  
  
Logan and Max laughed at the interruption which broke the moment. "What is that twice already today," Logan said.  
  
"3rd time, but who's counting," Max replied with a smile.  
  
They kissed quickly one more time as Max rested her head on Logan's chest and he wrapped his arms around her. Max watched parts the movie as Logan slept. Max listened to Logan's heart beating she was totally calm and all her travel jitters were gone. 


End file.
